Scientifically Proven Love Is Real
by MekeGirl1100
Summary: An epic love story between our beloved Mayuri Kurotsuchi and sweet Lillianna Michealson. Things after both being defeated started to change but the two can't figure out if it is a good change or bad change.
1. Chapter 1

**_*Dear readers, I recently decided to do a new fanfiction still dealing with bleach. I only own Lillianna Michealson all other bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy this one, please please please Read &amp; Review.*_**

**Lillianna POV**

I stood in the assembly hall looking at the empty spot where squad 12's captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was supposed to be. Everyone seemed really quiet.

"Please sir, you've got to let me see him." I pleaded again, After being defeated Mayuri wasn't allowed to see anyone. It was hard enough when i found his clothing in a pile of his own blood. But then not being able to see him I was going insane.

"He needs the chance to recover Lilli before he sees anyone." Unohana said, my blood began to boil.

"I should have the right to see him no matter what." I raised my voice body shaking.

"Control yourself Captain Michealson. Just because you're his mate doesn't mean you have to right to go to squad 4 to see him." Captain Hitsugaya had to put his hand on my arm to remind me of my place. I bowed my head falling silent. It was hard to keep on my feet. He wouldn't be in this state if I had just gone with him. Damn the Ryoka. I was destined to find the one who defeated him and make sure to finish him off. "We have more pressing matters to attend to right now. The Ryoka are still loose within the Seireitei and need to be captured. Now go!" We all shuffled out, I went straight to squad 11 to give my orders. It was still a little different for them to accept my orders after losing Zaraki but they were getting better. Yachiru to a liking to me right away. Now she even hung on my shoulder.

"I command that you begin your search for the Ryoka and if you find one alert me immediately. " The said 'Yes Ma'am' and left. I took off as well, I tried to keep my mind on the mission but he kept creeping up in my mind.

"Are you going to try and find the same one that attacked Mayuri yesterday?" Yachiru said holding onto my shoulder.

"Yes but in the end any will do its my job to kill any who threaten us." My zanpakuto rested at my side , my footsteps the only sound in the empty alley.

"You sound so much like kenny, in the end you were stronger." I patted her head, we kept walking for awhile. The sun was beginning to set. Then a sound of approaching footsteps reaches us. My hand flew to my zanpakuto while I waited for the culprit to arrive. My blood was pumping fast adrenalin rising to scary high levels. Just then someone rounded the corner. It took me a moment to recognize the blue haired man. Without his make-up and outfit he looked younger and vulnerable. I ran at him, he wasn't paying attention.

"Damn you Mayuri, I was worried sick what the hell happened to you?" He pushed me back a little so he could see me.

"My my Lillianna, you should know better than to worry about me." He pushed a lock of hair back behind my ear. But out here I had to keep my mind clear incase a ryoka showed up. I took another step back.

"Why are you out here unarmed what if they got you again?" He just looked at me with a 'Let them try" look. I chuckled and nudged him toward his barracks. "Go to your place, be careful." He nodded and kissed me before taking off for his barracks. I wasn't alone for long, the foot steps coming from the other direction sounded different, and the spiritual pressure was strong and unfamiliar. I drew my zanpakuto and prepared for a fight. After a moment a man with orange hair came running around the corner. He stopped when he saw me.

"Stop ryoka, you are under arrest." I stated though i knew it wouldn't do any good. He just sighed and reached for the huge zanpakuto on his back.

"I don't have time to mess around, move out of my way." The guy said, I stood tall and cleared everything from my mind besides revenge and protecting the Seireitei. I ran at him attacking fast. I surprised him at first but then he attacked back. I could feel his strength, there was no way to win unless i released my zanpakuto.

"Claw, Zandora Manado." The blade extended and then curved at the end into a scythe. I increased my spiritual pressure and attacked him again this time succeeding in wounding his shoulder. Blood dripped to the ground as I attacked again. I didn't plan to give him a chance to run. He fought back on almost equal footing with me. I was able to drive him back into a dead end alley. His blade swung and sliced my chest, I could feel the warm blood run down my stomach. I return the strike with renewed anger, glad when I was able to wound his chest three times. He then hit me with an attack that sent me flying into a wall, stars scattered my vision as i landed on my feet.

"I said get out of my way." I spit out the blood pooling in me mouth. I increased my pressure and flash stepped behind him striking his back. He flipped around and you could hear metal against metal as our zanpakuto's met creating sparks. I ground my teeth together as I pushed back against him forcing him to his knees. From there I kneed him in the face. Then elbowed him in the back of the head, but he didn't go down like I wanted him to.

He flash stepped away and I searched frantically. I realised too late where he was and felt the sharp sting of his zanpakuto slice my back. I flipped around retaliating and met him blade to blade. I could feel the wound was deep and bleeding a lot, but I kept on fighting. I attacked him again. He used his earlier technique throwing me back again. When the wall hit my back pain exploded through me, making me cry out. I knew it was now or never.

"Bankai, Althea Zandora Manado." I held out my glowing zanpakuto as it transformed into a beautiful blue tiger. I whipped my zanpakuto as the tiger responded by swipping it's massive paw. I smiled when I saw the ryoka's shocked face. I chuckled as I commanded the tiger to swipe at the ryoka, the massive paw connected knocking him back.

I took the opportunity to make the tiger lang on top of him. But again he used that weird technique. The body of the tiger collided with mine shoving me back into the wall again. I couldn't stand much more of this.

"Merge" Mine and the tiger's forms melded together. I could feel my strength rising. I attacked him with all I got succeeding in adding a few more wounds before the edges of my vision began to blur. I kept fighting willing myself to win this battle. I surged forward, but stumbled and that gave him an advantage. He made a huge sweeping arch and sliced down my chest horizontally knocking me flat on my back. That is when everything went black.

**Mayuri's POV**

I still can't understand these feelings I have for squad 12's captain. The concept of love never made sense to me. I dressed and applied fresh make-up. I then grabbed my zanpakuto and set out with nemu.

I was walking back to the place where I left lillianna. My gut told me something was wrong. As I rounded the corner, for the first time ever I was not prepared for the scene before me. Lillianna was laying on her back covered in blood. I couldn't feel her spiritual pressure, I was sure that she was dead. I slowly walked over to her still form. Her eyes were closed but that meant little. I placed my fingers on her neck and felt a slight relief when I felt her slight pulse. I gently picked her up and tried to hold her in a way as to not cause more damage.

"Nemu! Clean up this mess immediately and thoroughly. Then hurry back, I'm going to need your help with her." I walked away without hearing her answer. I flash stepped to squad 12's barracks where I took her to my private lab away from prying eyes. I placed her on one of the tables and injected her with a serum that i hopped killed the pain and any infections. I hoped that I could fix her so she didn't need to go to squad four.

I started by removing her clothes. Her body was marked with criss cross lacerations. Most weren't deep but a lot were. Her skin color matched mine, but mine was due to make-up not bloodloss. I cleaned the wounds and began to stitch together her deeper wounds with nemu's help. We dressed her wounds and then I had nemu bring a pair of lilli's clothes back. After she was dressed there wasn't much to do but wait till she wakes up.

Days pass and I began to grow weary that squad four was going to have to intervene. I did a lot of research to find what was going on, but only found things I knew. I was at my computer still trying to find a way to make her up when nemu walked in.

"Mater Mayuri, she's waking up." I stopped typing and got up immediately. I went in but here eyes were still closed, I sat next to her. I could feel that her spiritual pressure was stronger but not back to normal.

"Lillianna, if you can hear me squeeze my hand." I placed my hand in hers, there was a slight twitch of her fingers then nothing. I checked her pulse and it was significantly stronger. "Lillianna if you can feel me touching your hand squeeze my hand." Same results. She could hear but not respond. I continued my testing determined to wake her up.

**Lillianna's POV**

I could hear his voice but I couldn't find the right nerves that would move my fingers. Was I dying? I tried hard to feel again, when I did begin to feel I wish I hadn't. My body hurt. I tried to open my eyes to see what was causing me so much pain. When I did open them I was blinded by a bright light. I tried to sit up but the movement caused me great pain. A door opened then, strong hands gently pushed me down.

"You're too eager for death lillianna, lay down." Once I heard and recognized the voice I complied. Once lying straight down the pain dissolved. Mayuri's face came into view. "Silly girl, you told me to be careful then almost get yourself killed." he clucked his tongue . I noticed that I was in his private lab.

"How long have I been out?" My voice sounded horse. I swallowed my mouth dry.

"A week, it was quite difficult to wake you up. I had to run several tests." He grabbed a water cup and held it to my lips. After I drained it I cleared my throat.

"Of course you did. Find anything interesting?" He pulled up a chair, then sat next to me. He looked completely back to normal, besides looking tired and worn like he hadn't slept in days.

"Damn straight, you are very interesting my dear." He tapped my nose. "I know all your secrets, fears, the people you love and hate. I know you fought that ryoka to avenge my defeat. But dear, I am more than capable to avenge myself. I wasn't defeated I need to rethink for a moment." He smiled that smile that he saves for only me. I rolled my eyes and chuckled, then moaned against the pain.

"sure may, whatever you say." He tried to glare at me but his gaze softened almost immediately.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to shut your mouth." He leaned down to lightly kiss my lips. The monitor that I was hooked up to began beeping franticly. He sat down and chuckled again. " maybe when you're better." I gave a little pout but that did no good.

"So what is wrong with me?" He reached over me to grabbed a clipboard. He flipped through the papers for a while.

"You broke four ribs, your femur, and right hand. You had a concussion and six deep laceration that required suchers." He put down the clipboard and stared me in the eyes. "You would have died if I had not found you." I could tell that this was bothering him. I touched his arm ignoring the pain in my arm.

"Thank you my love." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "My knight and shining toilet bowl head." He laughed then, and it felt great to hear that rare sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Hello dear readers, here is another lovely chapter for you. Warning this chapter has slight lemons. I only own Lillianna and Zandora, all other characters belong to Tite Kubo. Please R&amp;R.*_**

**Lillianna's POV**

Mayuri kept me at squad 12's barracks so he could monitor me. It took me a couple days to be able to sit up. Then a few more days to be able to hobble around, though due to my broken leg and arm, didn't happen often. He still refused to alert squad four of my injuries. At the moment I was in his bed working on my paperwork that Nemu got from my squad. Mayuri was hardly around anymore now that i was better, he set out to find the ryoka. So I was shocked when he came in carrying a food tray.

"Good evening my dear, how is your search for the ryoke?" He sat the tray on the bedside table and sat at my feet his head in his hands.

"It is so frustrating, these little pest keep slipping through our hands. We have learned that the leader is the human who stole Rukia Kuchiki's soul reaper powers, Ichigo Kurosaki." I pulled him so he was between my legs his back to me. I began rubbing his shoulders. "We will get them, don't let this stress you out. Call squad four to heal me and I can help." He tightened under my hands. I knew I was about to get one of his famous speeches.

"Lillianna if I did that they would confine you there." Was all he said though. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I felt him relax. I removed his hat and captains coat.

"Stay home tonight, you need rest." He turned to look at me but met a face full of wash cloth. I wiped off his make-up. My heart jumped when I saw his young face. "there is no point in fighting what we both know is true." He gently pulled me into his arms careful of my injuries.

"When you put it that way." He smiled rubbing my arm. I felt safe here in his arms.

"Besides, I hid all your make-up." I giggled looking up at him. He gave me a 'How Could You' look. "You know just because I can't get around easy doesn't mean I won't find a way." His look turned into a glare.

"You're going to regret that act woman." He not so gently pushed my onto my back. I hissed slightly at the sting.

"What happened to being careful huh?" I asked a bit breathlessly, as he attacked my neck.

"Let's experiment on how much you can take." My smart remark got lost on my tongue when he bit me right under my ear. I felt his hot breath on my skin as he gave a chuckle. He continued to nip at my skin as my hand roamed over his chest. I slowly felt the increase pressure of his body, taking it slowly not wanting to cause me pain.

By the time his whole weight was on me we were both breathing franticly. He pulled back to read my gaze trying to see if I was in pain. When he saw that I wasn't he moved on. He leaned down and captured my lips in a shearing kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, fingers pulling on the little hairs on the back of his head. This caused him to bite down on my bottom lip.

I could tell he was enjoying himself. I then began to remove his uniform. Once his chest was bare I had to stop for a moment to marvel at his beauty. He took the opportunity to remove all of my clothes. His skin on top of mine made me shiver, it was warm and strong. His body didn't cause my body any pain. He claimed my lips as the night exploded in pleasure and stars.

The sunshine woke me up, shining on my back. I was laying on top of mayuri, by his breathing I could tell he was still asleep. I stayed where I was not wanting to wake him. Instead I thought about last night. He finally said that magical word. He finally told me he loves me, but whether it was real or just passion, it filled my heart. I felt him begin to stir under me. I quickly got up but he gently pulled me back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said after a massive yawn. I chuckled as he ran his fingers up and down my back. I could tell neither of us wanted to move, didn't want to break the moment. But then a knock on the door broke the peaceful silence.

"Master Mayuri, you're needed in a captains meeting." Nemu's voice was heard from behind the door. I groaned and he chuckled then got up and dressed not bothering to answer his lieutenant. He kissed my lips passionately, whispered to me to stay in bed, and that he would be back, then left. I stayed there for a while not wanting to shatter my bliss nor try to dress since I was so sore. Nemu brought my food. and under mayuri's instruction, helped me dress.

"Thank you nemu." She just shot a weird look my way then walked out. I ate my breakfast, then stumbled up on my good foot and hopped around making the bed and cleaning the room. I then sat back down on the bed and did all my paperwork. Soon I felt as though I was trapped, I knew I wouldn't be able to get far in my condition. I laid down and tried to nap, but it didn't work for long. I got restless and needed to get op. I attempted to get up and was barely able to get to the door. I leaned against the wall trying to catch my breath and stop the dizziness. The door opened and then I was rewarded with mayuri's shocked face that quickly turned to anger. He closed the door and sat me on the bed.

"Lillianna, what did I tell you? You arn't well enough to wander around by yourself." I noticed that the anger didn't reach his eyes. What was in his eyes tore at my heart. There was sadness and worry trapped there. I pulled him to sit down next to me, he wrapped his arms around me ducking my head under his chin.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi going soft on me now?" I asked and chuckled I could practically see him roll his eyes at me.

"I don't simply go soft Captain Michealson. I am not going soft I'm just for the moment not in captain mode. Besides you are the only one that gets this pleasure not even nemu has seen this side of me, and she never will." He kissed my head and pulled me closer.

"Mayuri, as much as I like it, I can't stay here forever. I'm still a Captain, and I need to help search and capture the ryoke. We need to call squad four to heal my leg and arm." I felt him stiffen against me and I prepared myself for his argument.

"You're right, the others are starting to get nosey about where you are. So I already called them, that is why I came back." Just then there was a knock at the door. Captain of squad four and her lieutenant came in. they went to work healing me while mayuri left to do his own work. It took a couple of hours to be closed to fully healed.

"Now lillianna, do try to take it easy for a few more days." That was all she said, then she left. I stood up grateful to be able to stand on two feet again. I took a small step then another making my way to the door. I opened it and checked the hall. It was cleared. I was grateful that I knew my way around this madhouse. I made my way to the front entrance while also looking for may.

"Where are you going?" A voice said behind me making me jump. I turned to see Mayuri standing with his arm crossed on his chest. His expression was hard.

"I was going to my barracks to change. Relax I'm not skipping out on you, I'll be right back." He just stood there for a while, then he walked over to me taking me into his arms, he hugged me tight like he wanted to combine our bodies into one being. I looked up at him destined to tell him off when he kissed me hard. And then breathlessly he let me go saying a shy good-bye.


End file.
